


Пары

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cделано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2017 on diary.ru
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski, Sally Allan/Tomek Wilmowski, Zbyszek Karski/Natasza Bestuzewa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Пары

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: Збышек/Наташа, Томек/Салли, Андрей/Ян  
> Категория: гет, слэш  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Размер: 600х600; 607 КБ  
> Исходники: найдены в интернете


End file.
